Mia and the Chamber Of Secrets
by razmend
Summary: This is sequal to "She goes to Hogwarts" Mia is back! She is still trying to figure out who she is but now has family in Hogwarts. She has to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione figure out who is killing off muggleborns. Is Mia or Hermione next?


Mia was walking on her way home from the library, she was catching up on her reading she missed while at school. Her locket was hanging down around her neck, she grabbed it and thought of her father. She walks up to her house and her new step-dad comes and says "get ready, we are going shopping for your school" Mia gave him a look and said "school doesn't start until September" he grinned and said "your not going to that school..Your going to public school" Mia turned to her mom and said "please tell me your not going to let him do this?" Her mom grinned and said "we need the money for the baby..So that means that the cat is gonna have to go" Mia shook her head and ran in the house, she wasn't gonna let them take Snow or take her father or brother out of her life. She grabbed her school stuff, her cat and waited till everyone went to bed then she snuck out her window, and found a bus stop. Mia finally got to Diagon Ally and went to a hotel however she was unsure on how much it would be to stay a few nights until she had to go to the train. Then she had to think about getting new books and things.

Finally Mia came up with an idea, she would sing and hopefully get money that way. For weeks that's how she got the money for the hotel and how she saved enough money for books, she was still worried about her mom and step-dad finding her but knew they had no clue where she was. Finally the day came when she had to leave for the train, was so happy to see it when she entered the train station. When she got on the train she found Hermione but no Ron or Harry and thought about how Harry's situation was much like her own, except she has a father and a brother although he has no clue that he is her brother, She freaked out hoping that Harry was able to get out of that house. "where are they"? Mia asked, Hermione looked at her and said "I have no clue, maybe they didn't get through the barrier"? Mia looked out the window and hoped that Harry and Ron were out there, Hogwarts wouldn't be home without them. The train arrived at Hogwarts, Mia and Hermione went to the sorting ceremony and were happy with the new Gryffindors, Ron's little sister was cute but shy. Mia wouldn't look at the teachers table because she saw her father and Gilderoy Lockhart, the latter she didn't trust.

When Mia and Hermione got to Gryffindor Commons they saw Ron and Harry and ran and hugged them. "What happened"? Mia asked her brother, he looked at her and said "the barrier closed on us so we used the Weasley's car and got here but then it went crazy and smashed into the Whomping Willow. It was not fun"! Mia looked at Hermione then back to Harry and asked " so were you expelled?" "no, just detention" said Ron.

The next morning when everyone got their timetables and owls arrived Ron got a howler from is mom, Mia is kinda glad about that but people are stupid to think that Harry would do something dangerous just to get attention. Mia then looked at her timetable and saw that she has potions today and was thinking I was doing a great job of avoiding my father but at least I have it after Transfiguration and a free period.

During Transfiguration class Mia was kinda playing with Snow, she couldn't help it her cat was so fun and had snuck in her bag this morning. As she is walking to the Gryffindor Commons she sees Harry headed to Lockhart's office and prayed for her brothers luck. She put Snow on her bed and told her to stay while she did her homework for Transfiguration, after finishing it she looked at the time and realized that Potions was going to start soon and better head down to the pits. On her way there she saw Harry and her friends talking so walked over to them "whats wrong guys"? They stop walking and looked at her "Mia, Harry's hearing voices" Mia stopped walking and said "what? why?" They all looked at Harry who shrugs. Mia shakes her head and says "lets get to potions before Snape decides to give us detentions" but really thinking about her brother, when they get there they took their seats and Mia saw the Slytherin start to giggle and was about to yell at them but was stopped when her father came in and saw as well. Mia hasn't spoken to her father at all since before the professors saved her and Harry, he looked at her then his house and yelled "enough!" but didn't tell them to stop. Finally as class ends Snape calls the class to attention "you are to finish the essay before next class, Ms. Marie can you stay behind" Mia's friends looked at her and gave her pained expressions knowing that whenever she is alone with him, he hurt her by his words. As the room cleared she walked over to her fathers desk "Mia, how are you"? She nodded but didn't say anything as he looked at her and asked "do you have any questions"? She looked up at that and took a deep breath and said "did you put an enchantment on my locket so i can't open it or get it off"? he nodded and asked "would you like me to take it off"? She nodded and he got up and walked over to her and took out his wand then placed it it over her locket. After mumbling a few words the locket opened reveling a few pictures of her mom, dad and even a baby Harry, she looks at him and says "wow..I have another question" he nodded as he went to sit down "did you know what home you were putting me in, I mean did you know I was and still is being treated like crap? Or did you just not care" He looked up so fast at what she said and almost yelled "what, what do you mean treated like crap and still is"? she glared but looked down so he couldn't see it and said " I was a servant treated much like Harry, when I was little my mom tired to take off the locket to see if she could get money from it and when she couldn't get it off she hit me 10 times just to hurt me, when I got back from Hogwarts I found out she married some dude that was worse then her and even got her pregnant...They said that I couldn't go to Hogwarts because they needed to save the money for the baby, then said that meant that Snow had to go..I ran away that night, I went to Diagon Ally and rang for money for my hotel and books for this year" she finally looked up at him and saw his shocked look and thought man that was the first time I ever told anyone about my home life. Mia looked down and said "Sir I have to go..I have classwork I need to finish before dinner" and left before he could say anything.

SOOOO! What do ya'll think!


End file.
